Linear lighting is a particular class of solid-state lighting, the general term for lighting that uses light-emitting diodes (LEDs) as a light source. Typically, linear lighting is comprised of a thin, elongate printed circuit board (PCB) on which are disposed a number of LED light engines, typically spaced at a regular pitch along the PCB. The PCB may be either rigid or flexible, and includes the conductors and other circuit elements necessary to power and control the LED light engines. By connecting shorter strips of linear lighting during the manufacturing process, a finished strip of linear lighting may have essentially any length. Spools of flexible linear lighting 100 feet (30 meters) long are common, and 400-foot (122 meter) spools of flexible linear lighting are commercially available.
The circuits on the PCB of a strip of linear lighting are usually physically and electrically arranged in repeating blocks, so that the PCB can be cut at defined cut points between adjacent repeating blocks. In some cases, linear lighting is cut to a desired length and connected to power during finishing steps in the factory. In other cases, linear lighting may be cut to length in the field by an electrician or other individual who is installing it in a particular location.
Each repeating block of the PCB of a strip of linear lighting usually includes electrical contacts for connecting to power. Connections between the PCB and power are typically made by soldering wires to the PCB. However, soldering is a process that requires skill and practice; poorly done, soldering may damage the PCB or render the PCB more susceptible to damage as the linear lighting ages.
There are connectors on the market that allow for solderless connection between a strip of linear lighting and power leads, and also between two strips of linear lighting. U.S. Pat. No. 9,239,136, the contents of which are incorporated by reference in their entirety, discloses one such set of connectors. With connectors of this type, it can be difficult to maintain a positive connection to the PCB.